


reach the stars, fly a fantasy

by isacabral



Series: in another life you must have been mine [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2019, Captain Marvel AU, F/F, day 6: amnesia, orrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: People who are meant to be together find their way back. They may take a few detours, but they're never lost. Because their hearts know where they belong.





	reach the stars, fly a fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> my beta boy is too busy with his new job to beta this so all mistakes are mine. title from never ending story!

_"Mommy," Emily said when they were laying down in the grass looking at the stars._

_This wasn't the way Chloe usually spent time with her daughter. If this was a normal night in her life, Chloe would be inside cooking dinner, hearing Emily's giggle mingling with Beca's loud laughter as they came up with some crazy story._

_"Yeah, baby?" Chloe asked absentmindedly._

_But Beca wasn't here. She was gone._

_"You know how you told me that when someone we love dies, we can feel it?"_

_Chloe had told her that when Emily was four and worried about Beca and Chloe not coming back from a mission. It felt like a lifetime ago._

_"I also told you they're never truly gone, munchkin. Their love will always remain with us, remember?" Chloe said, feeling her voice caught in her throat with emotion._

_"Yeah, I know," Emily turned to look at her, bright blue eyes staring up at her as if she was looking in a mirror. "But I don't feel that way about auntie Beca."_

_That caught Chloe off guard._

_"You don't?" she questioned._

_If there were one thing Chloe had always been sure of was of the bond her daughter and her… best friend shared._

_"I don't," Emily replied vehemently. "It doesn't feel like she's gone at all."_

_Chloe held her daughter tighter._

_"I hope you're right honey. I really do."_

//

Chloe stayed at their suburban house in Louisiana. She raised their daughter — because that’s who Emily was, despite the fact that she biologically belonged to Chloe and the handsome military guy she had drunkenly hooked up with at Pancho’s — she kept their house — the lease had both their names on it — and she kept her hope.

Ever since the accident that cost Chloe the love of her life and the best mentor she’s ever had, Chloe kept a firm grasp on her hopes that, one day, she would wake up and things would be different. That one day Beca wouldn't be gone and they could go back to their lives of raising a perfect little girl and testing brand-new aerospace technology together.

It hurt Chloe a little bit, everyday, how much Beca was missing.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Chloe Beale?”

For a moment, Chloe thought she had fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming again. But no. Right there, next to her workstation and the two-seater plane she was working on, stood the woman she thought she had lost over six years ago.

It was Beca Mitchell. Wearing a fucking Nine-Inch-Nails shirt, looking like she had just grabbed the first item she saw at the top of her freshly done laundry.

Looking like it was six years ago. Except…

“Mom, it’s auntie Beca!” Emily, who had been hanging around while Chloe worked, jumped off from the plane and ran towards Beca. “I knew it, everybody said you were dead but we knew they were lying!”

Chloe watched as her daughter ran to hug her long lost relative — she was almost as tall as Beca nowadays — only to be met with an awkward stand still.

“I’m not really who you think I am.”

//

Beca told them some bat shit crazy story. About green-transforming aliens and intergalactical wars. And if Chloe hadn’t spent the last six years wondering, coming up with even crazier scenarios about what might have happened with Beca and Gail up there that fateful morning, she might have thought Beca had gone insane.

“You don’t believe me,” Beca accused softly, frowning when she looked at Chloe.

“Do you blame me?” Chloe asked defensively, arching up an eyebrow.

Her daughter and some sort of secret government lady that Beca introduced as Aubrey Posen were eyeing them carefully, waiting for the end of their stalemate. Beca, apparently understanding that there was nothing she could do about it — and Chloe felt a pang in her chest because, seriously, everything was so familiar; Beca could never win anything against her — heaved a resigned breath, muttering under her breath as she walked over to the stove and reached for the coffee kettle.

With a grumpy expression, Beca stood next to the stove, with one hand on the kettle and began heating it up, her hand glowing blue and orange. Emily stood up as well, both fascinated and curious, and walked over to the stove as Chloe felt her heart trying to jump out of her chest.

It was true. Everything Beca had told them was true and meant… that meant she _really_ didn't remember anything.

Chloe wasn't sure what was worst.

Quickly, the kettle began to boil, blowing steam out and making a whistling noise, startling Chloe out of reverie.

"No way, that's so cool!"

//

When Aubrey and Emily went to get Beca's old stuff from the attic, Beca walked from behind the counter to sit opposite to Chloe at the table.

"You don't remember anything?" Chloe asked with a defeated tone.

Beca's eyes flashed with sorrow before she responded.

"I see... flashes," she admitted guiltily. "Little moments, but I can't tell what's real."

_We're real_ , Chloe thought fiercely.

But that was not what Beca needed to hear, Chloe was aware of it. This wasn't a lost woman looking to reminisce with her family. This, oddly enough, was Lieutenant Beca "Avenger" Mitchell on a mission and Chloe was glad that part — the part that caused her to fall in love with Beca all those years ago — was still alive somehow.

"If I could just piece together what happened that morning, maybe it'll all make sense?" Beca tried, her eyes looking for a response in Chloe's.

Chloe took a deep breath before continuing.

"You woke me up, _banging_ on my door at dawn. Your usual move," she rolled her eyes and saw a hint of a smirk on Beca's lips. "Back then we had to get up so early, the Air Force still wasn't letting women fly combat, so testing Gail's planes was our only shot at doing something that mattered," Beca nodded, following her story.

"You wanted to race to base, in your old Mustang, and I wasn't about to argue, 'cause I knew my Camaro would dominate." Chloe couldn't help but smile. "But you _cheated_ and took a shortcut."

"Since when is a shortcut cheating?" Beca scoffed, an amused smile on her face.

"Since it violates the predetermined rules of engagement!" Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca, reminding herself of the many mornings they used to have the same argument.

"I definitely don't remember those," Beca shrugged, a full-blown cocky smile now.

"Of course you don't," they both laugh. "When I got to the hanger, Gail was agitated, she said 'she had lives to save'. She was trying to take the Aces up herself, but you said—"

"—If there were lives at stake, _I_ would fly the plane'," Beca completed, interrupting Chloe. "I remember that," she shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah. Big hero moment." Chloe agreed softly. "The kind of moment we had _both_ been waiting for. That's all I really know."

They sat in silence for a moment before Beca spoke again.

"I know this must be hard for you," she started but the feelings boiling up inside Chloe wouldn't let her finish.

"What, this part right here? No, no." Chloe's calm demeanor was betrayed by the feral emotion in her voice. "You know what's hard? Losing my, my... _best friend_ ," she hesitated, not really knowing how Beca would react. "In a mission so secret the government acts like it never even happened. _Hard…_ " Chloe's voice failed and she watched Beca's fingers twitching as if wanting to reach out to her. "Is knowing you were out there somewhere, too damn stubborn to die."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"And now you come up here after six years... with your super-charged, fire-hands and you expect me to call you... what, 'Vers'? Is that really who you are now?"

Beca's eyes were downcasted when she answered. "I don't know."

Chloe didn't have any answers either.

//

Chloe couldn't watch as Beca and Emily went through the memories of their time together. She couldn't stand looking at her little daughter dressed as Amelia Earhart and Beca as Janis Joplin, both sporting matching smiles. A picture of the three of them on Christmas morning, wearing matching onesies. Beca and Chloe during their graduation. Emily's first birthday at Pancho's.

It was all too much knowing she could never get it back. No matter if Beca was standing right in front of her again, looking the same way she did all those years ago.

"Oh wait! I forgot, your jacket. Mom doesn't let me wear it anymore after I spilled ketchup on it."

Emily ran upstairs to get Beca's old leather jacket and Chloe watched as Beca came across her old dog tag, which had been burned off.

"That was all that survived the crash," Chloe said when Beca just picked it up and ran her fingers over it softly.

_Or so we thought_ , her mind completed.

But she wasn't sure the Beca she knew and loved had survived at all.

//

That was, until she heard the tape.

That woman, standing up to the Kree, never backing down in the face of danger, caring for Gail’s safety, blowing up the engine to try and stop a war, _that_ was the woman Chloe had fallen for. And she knew no amount of absorbed energy core would change it.

She followed Beca, who had bailed out of the study at the end of the tape, disoriented and angry.

“Everything I knew was a lie,” she heard Beca muttering, teeth gritted and pain written across her features.

“That’s not true, Beca,” Chloe tried to approach. “Gail always told us that her work at Barden wasn’t to fight wars, but to end them. That’s what you were trying to do!”

“It isn’t!” Beca moaned distressingly. “I… I helped the terrorists, helped them destroy planets! And then I destroyed the only thing that could give the good guys a fighting chance! What does that make me?”

“No, you destroyed the engine, honey.” Chloe spoke calmly, trying to get Beca back to focus. “Talos said the core that powered it is in a remote location, hopefully at Gail’s lab. If we help them decode those coordinates, we might be able to find it.”

“They’ll… they’ll use it to destroy us. The galaxy,” Beca sniffed, eyes still wide and foggy.

“They just want a home, Beca. Like you.”

“You don't know me,” Beca spat. “You have no idea who I am. I don't even know who I am!” she screamed, turning to look at Chloe.

Chloe saw red. She couldn’t stand another minute of this.

“ _You_ are Beca Mitchell. You’re the woman on that fucking black box risking her life to do the right thing. You’re the woman I love... who supported me as a woman, a mother, and a pilot when _no one else did_.” Chloe saw a flash of recognition sparking on Beca’s eyes and it fueled her speech. “You're smart and funny, and a huge pain in the ass. And you are the most powerful person I knew, way before you could shoot fire from your fists,” she finally was able to approach Beca, grabbing her by the shoulders. “You hear me? Do you hear me?”

She was crying, but so was Beca. They were both crying when they hugged it out, causing Chloe to wonder how she could ever think she had lost Beca.

//

Of course, after that, Beca managed to easily convince Chloe to be her co-pilot on a dangerous space trip to recover a blue, glowing square she called ‘Tesseract’.

Like it was another regular Thursday night.

//

When they made it back from their outer space adventure, it felt to Chloe just like old times.

Here she was, at her kitchen, making dinner to the sound of Beca retelling Emily the non-gruesome details of their fights, Aubrey's and Talos' comments every now and then causing the room to erupt in laughter.

It was the kind of chaos she missed ever since Beca was gone. And as much as she was loving it, something kept nagging at her telling it wouldn't last long.

And her instincts had yet to fail her.

"Hey," Chloe turned away from chopping the potatoes when she heard a sort greeting coming from the door. "Need any help?"

Chloe couldn't help but smile when she saw Beca wearing the Heart t-shirt from her old pile. The shirt Chloe wore everyday for a week after she was gone.

"Can you check if that water is already boiling?" she nodded over to a pot on the stove.

After a couple of seconds, Beca replied. "It is now."

"Thanks," Chloe snorted lightly, noticing how Beca was lingering in the kitchen with her instead of rejoining the party in the living room.

Chloe finished cutting the potatoes and putting them on the boiling water before she turned to look at Beca again, who was biting her bottom lip.

"You're not staying, are you?" Chloe asked, too tired to beat around the bush.

"How do you know?" Beca's shoulders dropped.

"You may not remember it Bec, but I've known you for a while," Chloe shrugged. "I kind of figured it out."

"I have to help them find a home," Beca's tone was apologetic.

"I know."

"They need the help."

"I know."

"I'm telling Aubrey after dinner."

"Right," Chloe sighed. "She might wanna keep in touch y'know?"

"I'm working on it," Beca nodded dutifully.

She waited a beat before continuing. "Will you?"

"What?" Chloe looked at her, confused.

"Will you also wanna keep in touch?" Beca asked timidly.

Chloe was stunned into silence, which apparently fueled Beca to continue.

"Because, you know. I want to. Even if I never remember anything but these flashes I keep having. I want to understand why you seem like you can read my thoughts even though you're a human and why when I'm near you all I can feel are butterflies in my stomach and this overwhelming need to kiss you. I… I want to. If you want to," Beca finished her speech a little winded.

And all Chloe could do was kiss her. Kiss her shamelessly, with all the pent up emotions she had been holding back for the past six years.

"I'll take this as a yes?" Beca mumbled against her lips when she stopped for some air.

"It's a yes, you idiot," Chloe laughed, leaning in to kiss her one more time. "Now get out of here so I can finish dinner."

"Already trying to get rid of me? I see how it is," Beca's smirk grew after Chloe smacked her on the butt before turning back to the food.

Maybe not all was lost, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
